Kagerou Connect
by Puruma
Summary: What happens if the members of the Mekakushi Dan wake up one day in a different body and eye? Inspired by Kokoro Connect, Kagerou Connect tells the story of the members of the Mekakushi Dan suddenly awaking to find themselves in someone else's body. What's more is that they have to adapt to the eye ability of the body they're currently in while tracing the cause of the swap!
1. Act 000 - PROLOGUE

"Nnn..." she slowly opened her eyes and gently inhaled the fresh morning air as she stretched the sleep out of her. She absorbed her surroundings little by little and realized she wasn't in her room. "Eh...?" her realization shot her eyes open, unbelieving of what she's seeing. "W-what am I doing... ...in Kano's room?..." Kido asked. 

_Kagerou Connect  
>A Kagerou Project Fanfiction by Puruma<em>

So many possibilities to think of... So many indecent thoughts coming to mind... "Kano brought me here?!" she thought. "No. Impossible. ...but I don't remember a thing!" she blushed. "...wah! Think! Think!... Last night... What happened?! Why can't I remember?!" she groaned, hitting her own temple. Then, she noticed how unusually larger her hands were. "Did I grow another centimeter?..." Little did she care about her height but she was curious anyway.

She jumped off the bed to notice she's wearing Kano's boxers and shirt as well. This made her sweat. She thought of a lot of things that might have happened the previous night including Kano undressing her. These thoughts made her even more flustered. However, when she saw her reflection on the mirror, she knew better.

Something felt off. Ene knew something felt off. She got up slowly, observing her surroundings as her usual 'boot up' exercise.

To her surprise, she was in a bedroom. How she got out of Shintaro's device is a mystery to her. Half-awake, she dawdled around the room. Wherever she was, it was unfamiliar to her. The unfamiliarity faded off when she saw Haruka's sketchbook on top of a desk drawer.

She thought for a bit.

And blushed.

And turned away.

Thus, another tsundere cycle was completed.

Upon looking away, she saw her reflection on the window.

"Wha..."

«You saw your reflection as Konoha! What do you think?»

A. That window's broken.  
>B. I'm dreaming.<br>C. Whoa! I have legs again!  
>D. Tatatarataa~<p>

"Breakfast is ready."

Boing.

"Kisaragi-san?" Konoha who was trapped in the phone as Ene at that moment called.

"Hah? No. I'm not Oba-san. ...or maybe I am."

"'Oba-san'— Hibiya?"

Boingoing. "Correct. As reward, Konoha gets food," Hibiya grinned. "Oh wait. You can't because you're a cyberguy."

"Ehh..." Konoha groaned. "That's not fair, Hibiya... ...but how did you know I was Ene?"

"Just a hunch. Besides, there's no way Ene would address Oba-san as 'Kisaragi-san'. ...and your voice is too calm to be hers." Hibiya said, laying out a plate on the table. He realized Shintaro or whoever might have switched with him is also in that household so he laid out another plate just in case.

He sat down, grabbed some toast and dipped it in the yolk of his sunny side eggs. "So..." he munched, "Got any idea why this happened?" as he crunched on his crispy toast, he moved the phone closer to him and faced the camera to him so he could talk with Konoha properly.

"No... Hibiya, do you?"

"Would I ask if I did? ...but considering our situation in Oba-san and Ene's bodies, it means someone is on our bodies as well..."

Konoha quietly listened.

"I'd like to guess Oba-san and Ene but we can't disregard the possibility of our bodies being empty... but then, if the second possibility were true, what happened to Ene and Oba-san? ...they couldn't have been..." Hibiya stopped the instant thoughts of the heat haze- his repeated cycles with Hiyori's deaths—entered his mind.

"...Hibiya, don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. We'll look for them after breakfast, okay?" Konoha smiled even though Hibiya couldn't see him smile because the back camera of the phone was faced to him.

After a few moments of silence, Shintaro comes down from upstairs and sees Hibiya on the table. For a moment, the two stared at each other.

"Umm... where is this?" Shintaro asked in a rather feminine manner.

Hibiya thought before he spoke, "Uhh... H-hi there... K-Kisaragi-san..." he muttered, much to Shintaro's surprise.

"Kisaragi? You mean Shintaro?!" he looked around, obviously he had been switched as well but Hibiya could only wonder who. Konoha could hear a faint sound of Shintaro's voice from over the phone and was trying to figure out where he heard it before. "You must have mistaken me for my friend! I'm Tateyama Ayano... I'm Shintaro's friend." He smiled.

Hibiya was familiar with the surname but he couldn't quite recall where he heard it or who he heard it from.

"Umm... so... can you please tell me where I am?" Ayano smiled, much to Hibiya's disgust of seeing the NEET of the Dan cutely smiling like a girl.

Hibiya sighed, took the phone, took a picture of Ayano(or Shintaro), and showed it to her.

"Wah! I never realized Shintaro and I looked this much alike-! But my hair—and..." only then had she realized that she was in Shintaro's jogging pants and black shirt. "Eh...?"

She thought for a moment. "Umm... wait..."

Hibiya shrugged.

"So... is this like one of those movies where I switch bodies with the person I like?!" she asked, suddenly with a bright face.

Then, she blushed.

"Ah. She said it." Hibiya and Konoha thought.

"Umm..."

"Yes?"

"You... who exactly are you?" Hibiya asked.


	2. Act 001 - Artificial Konohamy

"How do you explain this, Danchou?"

"Believe me, I'm just as curious as the next guy."

On a spectator's point of view, it would seem like a panicky Hibiya is asking for solutions from a serious Kano when in fact, it was actually Kido in Kano's body and Momo in Hibiya's body.

Konoha, who is usually calm, is replaced by Ene who is practically(more like entirely) tsundere on thoughts of being on Konoha's body. Just think of it as Konoha chanting some mantra on a corner. "Konoha's body... ...why... ...since Danchou and Kano switched with each other, does that mean Konoha is in my body as I am on his? ...oh God... would he despise my boobless body?" she murmured.

Kano, on the other hand, is enjoying Kido's body to the point of peering inside (and getting beaten by the body's original owner in the process).

"Ah." Ene mumbled. Kido and Momo turned her way wondering what she just thought (or if a thought came to her). "By the way, Danchou-san, where's Marry and Seto?"

"Oh. ...about that... Marry, she-"

**BAM!**

Marry's room door blasted open and Seto (who was probably Marry at that moment) jolted out, her expression upset. "If you're not going to make yaoi for me, I'll do it myself!"

"Marry, please stop!" Seto who struggled on Marry's dress fell on the floor and reached a hand out as if doing so would reach Marry. He created the image similar to Marry's desperate appearance in Outer Science... "Marryyy!" he cried as he began imagining different yaoi thoughts with the Dan. 

"Konoha-san, you remind me of some senpais I had back then..."

"Really?"

"I don't know... just something about your manner of speaking... and the twintails of the body you're in..."

Ayano and Konoha chatted away while Hibiya quietly pieced out the information he gathered as he ate his breakfast.

_"__I'm Tateyama Ayano..."_

Tateyama... ...if I remember correctly, that's Hiyori's—

_"__I'm Shintaro's friend."_

She's THAT NEET guy's friend? From what I was told, he's been a shut-in for two years... does she have a past with him?

_"Who exactly are you?" Hibiya asked as he finished setting the table and walked towards Ayano._

_"__Who exactly—umm... I don't know what you mean... I don't remember doing anything special that made me popular..." Ayano replied, rather shyly._

_"__...have we met before?"_

_"__...ehee~ ! I'm sorry. My memories before this are vague. I don't even know how I ended up here..."_

_"__..." Hibiya fell silent, waiting for her to add more._

_"__...I just remember Dad, Mom, Shintaro, Takane-chan, Haruka-san... Tsubomi, Shuuya, and Kousuke... the Mekakushi Dan."_

_"__Th-the Mekaku... the Mekakushi Dan?!" he yelled._

_"__It's a group I formed with my sister and brothers. I didn't know they told someone else about it..." she smiled. "Are you their friend?"_

_Hibiya thought for a moment. After a bit, he decided to tell her. "I—I'm Amamiya Hibiya... I'm Asahina Hiyori's... friend... and Mekakushi Dan's member number 8!"_

_"__The Mekakushi Dan has eight members?!"_

_"__Nine—" he walked back to the table to get the phone to show Konoha to Ayano. "—including this guy."_

_"__Hello." Konoha smiled, a little warped because he wasn't used to the cheek-thingies Ene has._

_"__...they... they're not mad at me?" she murmured. "Umm... so who's the leader of Mekakushi Dan?"_

_"__Kido-san."_

_"__Kido?! Kido Tsubomi?!"_

_Hibiya nodded._

_Ayano froze. "Tsubomi... she... so Shuuya... and Kousuke... are they there too?"_

_"__Yeah..."_

_Ayano smiled, tears breaking out from sheer joy. "They continued the Dan..."_

After that, Hibiya just invited her for breakfast. She wiped her tears off saying it was embarrassing that she showed him Shintaro's crying face.

"...a-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Hibiya-kun!" Ayano yelled, finally pulling Hibiya out of his thoughts.

"Ah- uhh... yes?"

"What were you thinking of?" she asked.

"It's very unusual to see you in a daze..." Konoha said.

"Sigh, I'm sorry... it's nothing." He said, poking on the yolk of the egg on his plate.

"You seem pretty bothered though..." Ayano said, "Something wrong?"

"Nah. ...anyways, we should find out why we switched bodies..."

"Yeah... but how...?"

"Maybe we should first meet Danchou-san and the rest of the Dan. They might have switched as well." Hibiya said.

"Want me to send them a message?" Konoha asked.

Hibiya said no. He was too embarrassed to ask if they swapped bodies—what if they didn't? He would just make a fool out of himself, then.

"S-sure... I'd like to see everyone..." Ayano smiled.

"...yeah." Hibiya muttered, hoping the Dan isn't in the daze like in one possibility they considered.

They finished their breakfast and cleaned the table up afterwards. Konoha dawdled around inside the phone because he couldn't possibly eat as a cybergirl.

"Well, I'll go upstairs and change. You two can wait here." Ayano smiled.

"Sure." Hibiya muttered, Ayano had already gone upstairs and didn't hear his response.

After a few moments, Ayano walked back down.

"H-H-Hibiya-kun..."

"You're done alrea—What's wrong?" asked Hibiya after seeing Ayano's distressed face.

"Hibiya-kun, how am I supposed to change?" Ayano said, turning redder by the second.

"What do you mean 'how'? Just—"

"I'm Shintaro—"

Hibiya blushed as well. It slipped off his mind that they had to change into normal outfits to head out. He looked down, able to see only the tip of his toes because of his newfound chest melons.

"I-it should be fine since today's an emergency, righ-?"

"No! I am NOT going to look at Shintaro half naked or whatever-! I mean, that's just—"

"Yay-! I don't have to change!" Konoha said, rather amused that he didn't have to deal with the problem.

Hibiya groaned at Konoha for a bit, then sighed. "Fine... I'll help you. Hmm... How about you put on a blindfold while I change your clothes and we'll switch places afterwards?"

Ayano agreed, murmuring a soft 'okay' after finding the solution to their little problem.

Boing.

"Hibiya-kun."

Boing.

"What?"

Boing.

"It bounced again—" Ayano said, holding a giggle.

"Ugh. Oppais are annoying. How does she carry these every single day?! I just want to detach them—" he replied, rather annoyed.

"Hibiya-kun, don't!"

"Why?"

"Well, a lot of girls, including me, want oppai so..."

"...I'm not one of those girls who want oppai." Hibiya grinned, confident of his answer.

"Eehhh... ...but shouldn't you be happy that you're in the body of the person you like? Furthermore, you can feel the oppai sensation too~" Ayano giggled.

Hibiya blushed a little, then grinned. "Wait, how do you know I liked Obasan? You mean to say that we switched bodies with the person we like?"

"Yeah. Besides, it's obvious you're enjoying it~!"

"So that goes for you too. Technically, you admitted you like NEET-san." He smirked.

"No way!" she waved her hand.

"Come to think of it, earlier, you said: 'Is this like one of those movies where I switch bodies with the person I like?'. Basically, you LIKE the NEET boy." He teased even more.

Ayano became more and more flustered. "No! I—"

_'__Wait, how do you know I liked Obasan?' 'Wait, how do you know I liked Obasan?' 'Wait, how do you know I liked Obasan?' _"Hibiya, you admitted it yourself just a while ago..." Konoha said, playing a record of Hibiya's statement.

He blushed. "What?! I—"

Ayano laughed. "Stop denying it, Hibiya-kun."

Hibiya groaned to himself, looking down as if his boobs would hide his flustered face.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it a secre—"

"Hey... isn't that..."

"It is!"

"Take a picture!

"Is that her boyfriend?"

"Momo-chan!"

As their path grew more and more crowded, people began murmuring. Some took photos of them. At first Hibiya just ignored them until he realized...

"...this is bad..."

"Why?" Ayano asked.

Konoha peered from the camera. "The 'eyes'. They seem to be included in the body swap."

"Momo-chan!"

"Kyah! Look here please!"

"She's so cute..."

Hibiya gulped. Ayano clung to him and people chattered about why a weird guy was clinging onto 'Momo-chan'.

"Hibiya-kun... what do we do?"

"I... I don't know... I didn't think this far..." he muttered as he sweated nervously in the sudden twist of their situation.


End file.
